


Liebevolle Zuwendung

by uena



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Danny Rant, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve weiß mit Dannys Tiraden umzugehen. Denkt er zumindest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebevolle Zuwendung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/gifts).



> Diese FanFic ist letztes Jahr als Geburtstagsgeschenk entstanden.
> 
> Besondere Herausforderung: Ich sollte die Vokabeln "Matador" und "präjudizieren" einbauen.  
> Das hier ist das Ergebnis.

Es war eine Frage von Sekunden, das wusste Steve.

Noch lag Stille über der Insel, trügerisch und in etwa so haltbar wie Malasadas in Dannys unmittelbarer Nähe. Wenn Steve genauer darüber nachdachte, dann hatten Stille und Malasadas, was Danny betraf, erstaunlich viel gemeinsam. Danny ließ nichts davon übrig.

„Ich frage mich“, begann Danny ungewohnt ruhig, „was in deinem Hirn vor sich geht.“

 _Ah_ , dachte Steve, _das erste Vorbeben_. Aber er kannte sich mit Vulkanausbrüchen aus, und wusste, dass es keinen Grund zur Panik gab. Man musste nur wissen, dass man nicht vor der Lava weglief. Es genügte, einen methodischen Schritt zur Seite zu machen. Oder zwei. Vielleicht auch drei. Allerhöchstens vier.

Also nutzte er weiterhin lediglich eine Hand, um den Camaro über die Schotterstraßen der Insel zu lenken, und erwiderte: „Ach so?“

„Ach so?“ wiederholte Danny. „Ach so?“

Steve unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu grinsen. Etwa drei Sekunden lang. Dann grinste er.

„ _Ach so_ ist keine angemessene Antwort, wenn ich Überlegungen über die grausigen Vorgänge in deinem Hirn anstelle!“ knurrte Danny auf dem Beifahrersitz, noch immer mühsam beherrscht. „ _Ach so_ ist keine angemessene Antwort, wenn es keine halbe Stunde her ist, dass du dich wie ein Matador auf Crack in eine Herde Kühe gestürzt hast – unfreundliche Kühe, nicht die netten, harmlosen, lila angemalten! Das waren Killerkühe, Steven, Killerkühe!“

„Genau genommen waren es Bullen, Danny“, bemerkte Steve mit wissenschaftlichem Unterton, und diese Bemerkung brachte das Pulverfass nicht nur zum Überlaufen, es entzündete die Lunte.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du beinahe von männlichen oder weiblichen Kühen niedergetrampelt worden wärest, du Schmock! Jeder normale Mensch hätte die Hörner und die Hufe, groß wie Suppenteller, gesehen und gedacht, hoppla, da sollte ich mich lieber von fern halten – aber nicht du, oh nein! Du hast wahrscheinlich gedacht, das sei ein besonders lustiger neuer und vor allem Aufsehen erregender Weg, dich _umzubringen_ , also bist du mitten in die Herde gesprungen! Mitten in die Herde!  
Mir ist klar, dass diese Art Freizeitvergnügen in Spanien eine lange, wundervolle Tradition hat, aber wir sind hier nicht in Spanien! Du trägst weder einen dummen Hut noch ein fesches rotes Tuch, um mit den Stieren herumzutollen, und zum Glück auch nicht diese niedlichen schwarzen Schuhe in Kombination mit _Kniehosen_!  
Also sag mir, Steven, was zum Teufel dich geritten hat, als du dich in diese Herde Killerkühe gestürzt hast!“

Steve brauchte einen Moment, ehe er erkannte, dass Danny tatsächlich eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Eigentlich war er noch dabei, Dannys ausuferndes Wissen über den spanischen Stierkampf zu prozessieren. „Öhm“, machte er, mehr oder weniger spontan. „Der Verdächtige ist durch die -“

„Ich weiß, dass der Verdächtige durch die Herde geflüchtet ist!“ unterbrach Danny ihn aufgebracht. „Das ist kein Grund! Du hättest ihn außen herum verfolgen können! Am Zaun entlang!“

„Ja, aber das wäre ein Umweg gewesen, und -“

„Ein Umweg?! Ein Umweg?! Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass ein Sprint über offenes Gelände und ebenen Untergrund länger gedauert hätte als ein Slalomlauf durch schlechtgelaunte Killerkühe? Ich bin außen herum gerannt, falls du dich erinnerst, und ich war schneller als du!“

„Es waren keine Killerkühe, Danny.“

„Erzähl das unserem Verdächtigen! Diese mörderischen Viecher hatten es offenbar noch eiliger, ihn zu präjudizieren als du! Es wird Wochen dauern, ehe ich ein Steak essen kann, ohne dabei ein perverses Gefühl der Berechtigung zu verspüren!“

Steve zog eine kleine Schnute. „Sie haben ihn nicht umgebracht, Danny.“

„Nein, sie haben ihn bloß ein bisschen mit ihren Hörnchen gepiekt und sind auf ihm spazieren gegangen. Ich bin sicher, sie wollten nur spielen!“

Steve sah, dass der Moment gekommen war, einen methodischen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, als die Stille zurückkehrte, und Danny mit einem Mal ruhig und ganz fürchterlich reglos neben ihm saß. Er lenkte den Camaro an den Straßenrand, froh, dass der Abgrund mit Ausblick auf Felsen und Meer auf der anderen Seite der Straße und seiner Seite des Wagens war. Es gab keinen Grund, Danny noch mehr aufzuregen.

Kurz blieb es still, und Steve begann sich zu fragen, ob er diesmal tatsächlich zu weit gegangen war, ob er Danny endgültig kaputt gemacht hatte. Es war ein Gedanke, der Bauchschmerzen und eine nicht zu leugnende Angst in ihm auslöste.

Aber dann verschränkte Danny die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. „Wozu halten wir hier?“

Steve wurde augenblicklich von derartig intensiver Erleichterung durchflutet, dass er beschloss, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe.“

„Sorgen?!“ erwiderte Danny explosiv. „Ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht! Ich habe mir lediglich Gedanken über den fragwürdigen Zustand deines Hirns gemacht!“

„Mhm“, gab Steve zurück. „Keinerlei Panik bezüglich meines Wohlbefindens also?“

„Wohlbefinden?! Wohlbefinden stellt sich für dich doch erst ein, wenn du mit Handgranaten jonglierst! Ich bin mir sicher, du hast dich inmitten dieser geisteskranken _Bullen_ wie Zuhause gefühlt!“

„War das grade ein Wortspiel, Detektive?“

Dannys Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum, und beinahe, beinahe wäre Steve vor ihm zurückgezuckt.

„Nein“, gab Danny trocken zurück. „Das war kein Wortspiel, Commander.“

Steve konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Ich … Danny, es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Ach, lüg doch nicht.“

Steve ließ die Schultern hängen. „Na gut, es tut mir nicht wirklich leid, was ich getan habe. Aber ich wollte dich nicht aufregen.“

„Schläge in den Nacken helfen bei dir auch nicht mehr, oder? Als ob es darum ginge, dass ich mich aufrege! Der Punkt ist, dass du nicht begreifst, _warum_ ich mich aufrege!“

Steves Augenbrauen beschrieben zwei konsternierte Bögen der Verwirrung, und Danny stöhnte leise auf. „Ich hätte es gern, dass du dein Vierzigstes Lebensjahr erreichst, du Vollidiot.“

„Deine Kosenamen wärmen mir das Herz, Danno.“

„Ach, ich bin dir nicht liebevoll genug?“

„So könnte man es nennen, ja.“

„Also liegt es an _meinem_ Mangel an liebevoller Zuwendung, dass _du_ wie ein lebensmüder Gorilla durch die Botanik tobst?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Vergleich gutheißen kann, Danno.“

„Ja oder nein, Steven.“

„Na gut – ja.“

„Du willst also liebevolle Zuwendung?“

Steve grinste. „Immer.“

„Also schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt.“ Danny beugte sich über die Mittelkonsole, packte mit beiden Händen die Front von Steves T-Shirt, zog ihn an sich und drückte ihm einen entschieden liebevollen Kuss auf.

Dann ließ er Steve wieder los, ruckte auf seinem Sitz herum und gestikulierte in Richtung Frontscheibe. „Und jetzt fahr weiter.“

Steve wies mehrere Atemzüge lang erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu einer sich mausernden Eule auf, dann fand er zu sich zurück. Er räusperte sich. „Das nennst du liebevolle Zuwendung?“

Danny maß ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das nenne ich einen Test. Wenn du so richtig liebevolle Zuwendung willst, dann fährst du uns jetzt zu dir nach Hause, und zwar in einem Stil, den _ich_ als angemessen empfinde.“

Steve räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal. „So _richtig_ liebevolle Zuwendung?“

„Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen, Babe.“

Steve entfuhr ein flatternder Atemzug. Er spürte Danny neben sich grinsen.

Dann startete er den Camaro, legte den Gang ein und fuhr los, um sie in einem Stil zu sich nach Hause zu fahren, den Danny nicht nur als angemessen sondern derartig gesetzestreu empfand, dass seine liebevolle Zuwendung, als sie endlich angekommen waren, kein Halten kannte.

 

Ende


End file.
